The Autumn Cotillion
by AT and TT
Summary: Ichabod and Katrina Invite Abbie to a re-enactment party, but things take a mysterious turn. Story is set between S2 E7 Deliverance and E8 Heartless. Ichabbie friendly/Shippy, Ichatrina neutral/shippy, Nabbie neutral *Not a serious writer, just a show fan. Reviews are welcome but please be kind :)
1. Plus One

~Plus One~

Abbie waited restlessly at the cabin, wondering what was keeping Crane. She had been sent on an errand by Jenny to pick up a few of her things and bring them back to Abbie's house. She didn't mind helping her sister out while she finished her community service. however going to the Cabin was weird while the Cranes adjusted to being together again. It was awkward to be around the couple, who seemed awkward around each other. One minute they would be lovey dovey, and then the next minute they would be bickering about Henry and Abraham.

She looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. She had hoped to get a minute to catch up with Crane. They had been inseparable for month, and now she tried to give the couple some space to get reacquainted. going to work today without Crane just didn't feel right. She had the upcoming weekend off from work and Henry was keeping quiet for the moment, so she figured it would be a few days before she was him again. She was just about to grab Jenny's bag and leave when she heard a vehicle pull up to the cabin.

The door opened and Katrina walked in followed by Ichabod. Even though Abbie told him she was coming by, he seemed confused to see her there. " Lieutenant, my apologies if I have kept you waiting. I had the understanding that you were going to call when you were on your way. I hope you were not waiting long."

Abbie watched as Katrina slowly sat down still feeling a bit weak. "I've been here for over an hour... And I did call, but you didn't answer your phone."

Ichabod patted his coat pockets and then turned to Katrina. "Oh, my phone isn't in my pocket..."

"I have it, my love," Katrina said in a soft tone while batting her eyes at him. " I wanted to check the time, while you were trying on your new shirt. I must have forgotten to put it back in your coat pocket."  
>Ichabod took the phone from her as she handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow, "and you put it on silent?"<p>

"Oh, I had no idea... I am still getting used to using the technology..." She breathed apologetically.

" Look it's no big deal. But what is a big deal, is you going clothes shopping. I've been trying to get you into some modern attire since we met."

"Actually, I went to See a friend of Caroline's; a seamstress who makes period costumes, for a couple of new shirts and a pair of pants. It's Katrina who has embraced this modern era of dress."

"Abraham has acquired many lovely dresses for me. Besides, It's not as if I don't miss dressing as I used to." Katrina whispered heavily. "It just looks rather odd for me to go about town in a petticoat. I still wear the corset."

Ichabod hated when she would bring up all the things Abraham does for her. He stiffened a little, letting his discomfort show. "I didn't mean to say that you should not dress as you like. Was there nothing there that you wanted to wear? I understand you feel the need to be comfortable in our new environment, but this is not you."

Abbie looked around the room uncomfortably, as this seemed to be a point of contention between the two of them. All she wanted was an opportunity to get out of there.

"These jeans with the shirt and corset are fine. If you want to see me dressed as I did before, perhaps you should take me to the Historical Society's Autumn Cotillion tonight"

"Katrina, we are in a war in which the fate of humanity hangs in the balance." He argued. "I don't think going to a party fits into our plans. Lieutenant and I have important work to do."

Katrina looked at Abbie with a sad frown of disappointment. This only furthered Abbie's discomfort.

"Hey, I say go to your party. Have fun. " Abbie interjected. "We haven't heard anything from Henry in days, so I'm gonna have to find some way to keep tabs on him. If anything with Henry comes up I'll call you." She rolled her eyes slightly at the thought of her workload, while Ichabod and Katrina were relaxing at the cabin or out shopping.

"You see Ichabod, we should go. It will be good for us". She pulled the two invitations from the bag. "Look, everyone will be dressed in period costume. They will have music and hors d'oeuvres. I can just see us now dressed as we did in our day, and in a more familiar environment."

Ichabod looked slightly defeated, as he allowed her to win the argument. " Very we'll, but on one condition." He took one of the invitations from Katrina. "Lieutenant, you should join us."

"But Ichabod, we have but only two invitations." She interjected. " I'm afraid it's too late to get another."

"It's fine, you see here it says 'plus one' which means to bring a guest." Ichabod gave Abbie a crooked mile as he tried to entice her into coming long.

"Crane, I don't have anything to wear, and I have a ton of work to do," she confessed. "You two should go and enjoy yourselves."

" I'm sure we could find you something to wear. Abbie you must join us tonight." Ichabod pleaded.

"I don't know." Abbie glanced at Katrina and could tell that she would rather her not tag along. "I would be a third wheel."

"Perhaps Mr. Hawley could escort you." Katrina suggested knowing that for some reason Ichabod disliked the man.  
>Ichabod looked thoroughly surprised by the suggestion. " I doubt Mr. Hawley could take the time from his profiteering..."<p>

"Well, I appreciate the invitation, but I don't think so. Abbie tipped her head and smiled "By the way, did you drop off a copy of your papers at the Sheriff's Department?"

"Indeed I did Lieutenant." Ichabod said softly, feeling humbled. "And I have truly appreciated your generosity and hospitality."

"I know you do, Crane." Abbie gave him a half smile.

"Well we have to look out for each other..." Ichabod said, smiling at Abbie, before he was interrupted.

"Oh Ichabod, I am feeling quite exhausted." Katrina said faintly. It made her uncomfortable to hear Ichabod compliment Abbie. She reached out her arm to him as she spoke and he hurried to her side as if suddenly entranced with worry. "I should go lie down."

It's getting late and Jenny's lunch break is coming up." Abbie grabbed the bag and headed for the door. I'll come up with a plan of action to get ahead of Henry and I'll be in touch.

"It was good to see you Lieutenant." Ichabod called after her, but kept his attention on Katrina who was grasping his arm tightly.

Abbie glanced back, rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll see you later Crane."


	2. The Dress

~ The Dress ~

Abbie hopped out of the shower and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. It was a Friday night, and she was alone. Not that it bothered her. She was alone a lot since she chose to fight the Apocalypse. At least she had Crane to keep her company, before Katrina came back. But she had convinced herself that that was ok. Jenny was out doing who knows what, and of course Crane would be headed to the Historical Society party with Katrina. She shook her head and decided to put the thought out of her mind. It would be dark soon and she intended to spend her night relaxing with a couple of DVDs if she could keep her mind off of Henry and Moloch. She had just put one of the movies in and settled down on the couch when she heard a knock at the door. For a moment she thought about ignoring it, but then she heard Hawley's voice.

"Hey, Mills, open up." He called out. " I come bearing gifts".

"Hawley..." Abbie sighed out loud as she got up from the couch and opened the door. "So what is this?" She eyed the large package he had in is hand as he walked in the door.  
>"Actually, I was just stopping by. This was sitting on your front porch." He read from a tag attached to the box. " Looks like its from Crane."<p>

"Here give me that". She took the box and placed it on the table. "So what are you really doing here?"

" I'm on my way to do a little treasure hunting. I just wanted to make sure you and Crane didn't have any weird cases going on first. I wouldn't want another Pide Piper or Evil coin incident, you know."  
>"Yeah, right. Nothing going on here. In fact it's been a quiet few days..." Her voice drifted off and her eyes widened as she opened the box and saw the beautiful pink embroidered fabric. Laying on top was the invitation to the Cotillion and a hand written letter from Crane.<p>

* _My Dearest Miss Mills,_  
><em> I hope this letter finds you well. I would like to personally extend an invitation for you to join me at the Historical Society Cotillion Reenactment. I have so greatly appreciated the time and care that you have taken to familiarizing me with this new world I find myself in. Your generosity has gone beyond measure. I would truly have been lost had we not found each other. It would be my pleasure to allow you a glimpse of the world which I come from. Please accept this gift as a token of my everlasting gratitude and undying friendship. It is my great hope that I shall see you tonight.<em>  
><em> respectfully yours,<em>  
><em> Ichabod<em>

*  
>Without a word Abbie put the letter down and pulled the dress from the box. It was stunning. She held it up against her body, and turned towards Nick.<br>"Not exactly what I picture you wearing on a date. " he said with an almost smile. "You should try it on."  
>"I guess it couldn't hurt." She scooped up the dress to keep it from dragging across the ground, and disappeared down the hallway.<p>

While she was changing, Nick picked up the invitation and read it curiously. Lyndhurst Mansion was on the way to St. Henry's Parrish, where he was headed. As he looked over the invitation, his eyes were suddenly averted to the vision of Abbie wearing the beautiful Victorian dress. It took him a second to catch his breath, and he was speechless for a moment.

"Does it look bad?" She winced, not feeling comfortable in the dress.

"No... Actually, you look great." Nick struggled a bit to find the words that adequately expressed what he thought. He felt like his compliment didn't do her justice.

"Well, I feel kind of ridiculous." She said as she looked down at the dress. " I hope Crane isn't too disappointed if I pass."

"What? And let that dress go to waste. When else are you ever going to get a chance to wear something like that?"

"I don't know... Crane is going to be there with Katrina. So that's going to be weird. Not to mention, I don't know how I would drive in this thing."

" How about I take you?" Nick suggested "I'm heading out there any way. I'll escort you in, break the ice. Once your comfortable, I'll go take care of my business, then I'll come pick you up".

"You're serious." She asked suspiciously " I didn't think reenactment parties were your thing."

" They aren't." Nick answered " I'm only doing it for you. I think you'd regret it if you didn't go. And I think I can count this as a date. Now how about you go get ready Cinderella."

"Not a date Hawley," Abbie rolled her eyes and laughed as she made her way back to the bedroom to get ready. Lately Nick was full of surprises.


	3. The Cotiliion

~ The Cotillion ~

Lyndhurst Mansion was the perfect Gothic setting with the large harvest moon as its backdrop. Nick held out his hand to Abbie, in his best attempt at being proper, and they walked to the entrance of the mansion.

"I still can't believe you're doing this." She cracked a smile in his direction.

"I'm only staying for a minute." he reminded her. "There's money to be made tonight."

"What are you looking for anyway?" She inquired, not fully expecting him to tell her.

He paused for a moment before answering. "The Seal of Solomon. "

"The real one? Given to Solomon by one of his pagan wives? And you think it's here in Sleepy Hollow."

"Maybe" he answered still reluctant. He didn't want Abbie to get the idea to snag his prize.

"Don't worry Hawley. I already told you nothing's on our radar right now." She quipped. "you can enjoy your treasure hunting in peace."

"You could always ditch the party and come with me," Nick hinted.

"I'm afraid I'm not dressed for it." She laughed as they entered the mansion.

Inside the mansion the reenactors did their best to uphold the authenticity of an 18th century ball. Ichabod was right at home telling fascinating stories of those he had once known. No one was the wiser. Katrina was impressed that despite glaring inaccuracies, Ichabod was polite in not pointing them out. There was much talk about the war, a subject which Ichabod was pleased to converse about. He was relaying some facts about the Boston Tea party when he was caught off guard by Abbie entering the room. It was as if the music and crowd went silent and the the light only shined on her. She looked even more amazing than he had imagined. He took a moment to let her image imprint permanently in his mind.

"Abbie..." He spoke her name softly as he rose to his feet and started in her direction.

"Ichabod, we are presently engaged in conversation..." Katrina protested softly, feeling put off by his uncharacteristic lack of manners.

"My apologies. If you will excuse me." Ichabod said to those gathered at his table. Katrina tried to grab for his hand but he was up and away before she could. He walked towards Abbie, extremely pleased that she came.

A lovely wide smile graced Abbie's face when she saw Ichabod walking towards her. All discomfort left her and she was suddenly at ease. Their eyes met as he approached her and he gave her a generous bow. This took Abbie back to over a year ago when she had introduced him to baseball, and now he was introducing her to an 18th Century Party. She gave him a quick and uncertain curtsy in return.

"Miss Mills, you look exquisite." He gushed quietly, still trying to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. " I thought perhaps you were not going to come."

"You know I can't say no to you Crane." She smiled.

He returned the smile while delicately taking her hand. He bowed slightly as he kissed her hand, causing her heart to skip a beat, purely from it being unexpected. He had become such a dear friend to her, and she to him as well. His eyes fixed on hers drawing her in for a moment before the intensity of it forced her to look away. She was about to comment on Ichabods new clothes when something caught his attention and his soft mile stiffened.

"Here's your drink, Abbie" Nick drew out her name a bit longer than he needed, and gave Ichabod a slight smirk.

"You invited Mr. Hawley?" Ichabod asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"He gave me a ride..." Abbie said. "But he's got some business to attend to."

"Yeah, I'm taking off. If you need anything just give me a call." He said giving her a wink.

Hawley walked off just as Katrina approached them. Abbie took a deep breath and hoped that things wouldn't get weird. Ichabod instantly stiffened when Katrina grabbed his arm.

"Abbie, how wonderful that you could make it." Katrina managed before directing her attention to her husband.

"Ichabod we should return to our table."

"Please join us Miss Mills." He offered kindly.

"I do not know if there is room..." Katrina tried to add but Ichabod interrupted.

" I asked her to come, of course we have room at our table."  
>Katrina took a deep breath and then wobbled just a bit. She grasped Ichabod's arm and he steady her.<p>

"Are you alright my love? Come let me help you to your seat."

"I guess I'll follow you?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, yes of course" Ichabod said not looking up. He now seemed completely fixated on Katrina.  
>Abbie thought it was nice to see Ichabod in his element. He was able to tell tales about historical figures and all the guests at the table hung on his every word. They had no idea that he actually lived it. But no one grew weary of his tales of times past. Mr. Bradshaw was the organizer of the cotillion and he had many questions, and the occasional friendly argument challenging Ichabod's knowledge. Every once in a while Katrina would pull Ichabod close to speak to him, and his attention would instantly focus back on her.<p>

Abbie received a multitude of compliments on her dress. The detail and design were truly authentic. Katrina was used to being the center of attention when it came to clothing and looks so it was a bit unsettling for her to not be fawned over.

"Where did you find this piece. It appears to be genuine to my trained eye." Mr. Bradshaw asked Abbie truly impressed with the dress.

Abbie tipped her head and smiled at Ichabod. "It was a gift from my friend, Mr. Crane."

"Ichabod returned the smile. "And it suits you perfectly." He wanted to tell Abbie about the dress, but Katrina grasped his arm again and began to talk softly to him, thus averting his attention.


	4. Treasure

~ Treasure ~  
>Hawley made his way to St. Henry's Parish. Following a map that he procured, he located the patch of land where the relic was hidden. After digging for an hour his shovel hit a rusted metal box, and he knew he'd found his treasure. He pulled the box out and opened. Sure enough it was there. Unfortunately it was broken in half.<p>

"Aw Damn... I better still get full price."

He picked up the pieces and placed them together and they instantly bonded. Nick was pleasantly surprised, but when he tried to pull them apart the would not come undone.

"Oh, maybe that wasn't a good idea..." He started to feel strange. Suddenly making money wasn't important anymore. Only one thing mattered to him. He had to find Abbie.

*****

After a while, Abbie decided to take a break. She managed to leave the table without causing a stir, and began walking the halls of the Mansion. Ichabod watched as she left, before Katrina once again drew his attention. When a waltz began to play Ichabod took notice.

"Why is no one dancing?" Ichabod inquired. "This is a perfect piece is perfect for a Viennese waltz."

"I'm afraid we don't have many re-enactors who know the dance well enough" Mr. Bradshaw answered.

"We'll my wife Katrina is a fine dancer." Ichabod gushed "perhaps we could show you."

"Yes that would be brilliant," Katrina chimed. "I haven't danced in... Quite some time, " she caught herself.

"We'll then will you be my partner, Mrs. Crane?" Mr. Bradshaw asked as he stood to his feet and held his hand to her. "If it is alright with you Mr. Crane."

"Of course." He answered.

"Ichabod, I had hoped I should dance with you." Katrina said seeming disappointed.

"Oh, of course. I promise I wish to be next on your dance card."

She smiled at him then Mr. Bradshaw attempting to hide her disappointment. Ichabod watched as She danced beautifully with her partner. Soon others joined in attempting to mimic their dancing. Suddenly Ichabod's thoughts wandered to Abbie. He looked around wondering where she'd gone off too. He thought it would be nice to show her the waltz.

As Katrina danced she tried to keep her eye on Ichabod, but suddenly he was gone from her view. She wanted nothing more than for the dance to end, but she politely continued, as she glanced around the room.

****

Abbie found her way to a room far off from the the rest of the party. She opened the window and allowed some fresh. She tried to loosen the corset that wasn't very comfortable, but she couldn't. She leaned out the window and took a deep breath of the cool night air as a consolation.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing in here?" She heard Ichabod's voice behind her. "Are you not enjoying theparty?"

"The party's fine, Crane. I just needed some space and fresh air. It's too cold to walk outside so, I thought I'd give myself a tour." She smiled and turned back to look at the moon lit sky again.

Crane could see that her thoughts started to drift elsewhere. Lately it seemed as if she were wanting to say something to him but he didn't know what it was or if he should ask. "you do look exquisite tonight."

"Thanks Crane." She blushed a little when she smiled. "Where did you get this dress?"

"It was amongst the things I found at Fredrick's manor." I believe it belonged to Gace Dixon." He said.

"Caroline was restoring it along with a few before she died. This was the only one she completed. I meant to surprise you for Christmas, but I thought..."

"You thought right. I like it. Never thought I'd be caught dead in a corset tho." She grinned.

"Will you come back down and join the party? They're serving appetizers. The mini torts are delightful."

"I think I'm gonna take off once Hawley gets here. Besides I'm sure Katrina would like to have you to herself tonight." She smiled, only half joking.

It stung a little to hear her make the joke. Indeed he recognized that he was devoting his time and energy to Katrina. The couple as argued about the fact that he rescued Abbie from Purgatory before coming to get her. It had wounded Katrina deeply to know Ichabod had not put her first. And his pride as a devoted husband was brushed by his wife's accusations. Katrina not only represented the life that was now long gone, but she was also his responsibility. "She's still quite fragile from the ordeal of carrying that demon child. She needs me."

"Of course she does. I better see if Hawley's back. I wanna try and get some rest tonight so I can get up early. Try to get a beat on Henry. He's gotta be up to something. It's been too quiet."

"And I'd better go attended to Katrina..." Ichabod started when he noticed it again. A little thing Abbie does with her head and eyes when he mentions helping Katrina. Surely Abbie understood how delicate Katrina was and how much she needed him by her side.

"Leautenant, she is my wife. I have a duty to her, and to Henry."

"And I have a duty to stop the Apocalypse" Abbie interjected.

"I share in that duty..." He started to say but suddenly for some strange reason that duty didn't seem important. He felt like he had been about to go somewhere... to check on Katrina? But why? It all suddenly seemed unimportant. The only person he could seem to focus on now was Abbie. It was if they were transported into his very own dream. And she, in that beautiful dress, in surroundings that were so familiar and comforting to him.

"Abbie" she heard Crane call her name and turned to face him. She looked confused for a moment. She felt a strange sensation. One that she had felt before, when she and Katrina used dark magic to set Mary's soul free. Once the feeling passed, It was as if she had suddenly forgotten something... Something that should have been important but now was totally irrelevant. All she wanted now was to hear Crane wax eloquently of their bond to each other, and how the trust between them was more important than anything else.


	5. Magic

~ Magic ~

Downstairs at the party, Katrina had finished her third dance with a partner that was not Ichabod. She couldn't fathom what could possibly keep him from her. Once she finished the dance she excused herself from the dance floor and began to wade through the crowd looking for her husband.

Then without warning she felt the cold chill and intense energy of dark magic. She looked around almost expecting to see Henry lurking behind her, but he was not there.

What she did see alarmed her. People were behaving very strangely, as if entranced or under a spell. Some began to leave, calling out for their true love or their hearts desire. Everywhere she looked people were professing their love or devotion to people who they did not come to the party with. Some married couples where re confirming their love for each other. And some people began making out with each other without a single care that this was a very public place.

" This is dark magic at work!" Katrina exclaimed. She could feel her desperation to find Ichabod and Abraham. This burning desire to have her two loves shower her with affection and fight for her love. She braced herself to fight the need with in her. She whispered a protection spell upon herself just in time before the spell overwhelmed her. She felt faint, and leaned on a chair to balance herself. Then across the room she saw a blond haired man frantically calling out for Abbie. She immediately knew it was Nick Hawley.

She made her way to him. As she got closer she could feel the powerful dark magic fighting against her protection spell. " Mr. Hawley?"

"Yes. Uh Katrina, right? Have you seen Abbie? I have to find her! I need her!" Hawley exclaimed as he desperately stared at Katrina for an answer.

"Mr. Hawley, I sense dark magic in your presence. Has some one cast a spell on you?" Katrina breathed heavily as she asked.

"Spell? No! Look I need to find Abbie!" Nick protested, as Katrina clung to him.

"Mr. Hawley, I promise if you focus and help me, I will get Abbie." She pleaded.

"You promise?" Nick asked desperately.  
>Katrina sighed and nodded. She got close up in Nicks face as if willing him to concentrate on her words.<p>

"Did you encounter a demon, or perhaps an artifact that might be enchanted?"

It took everything in him to concentrate on what she was asking. None of it mattered, only Abbie.

"Demon, no... I did find an artifact though. Just... here... take it... Now help me find Abbie. Please." Nick begged.

Katrina took it from him and it's power was nearly overwhelming. "Oh no. This is the Seal of Solomon..." She tried to channel enough energy to break the seal but she couldn't do it and keep herself under the protection spell.

She was surprised when Mr Bradshaw interrupted her. "Mrs. Crane. I need to tell you how much I have fallen in love with you. Your voice, the way you carry yourself. I am mesmerized by your very essence. Please tell me that you want me, and we shall run away together."

"Mr. Bradshaw. I am married and very much in love with my husband. I would never leave him for you." She answered him without giving him another thought, and went back to chanting.

Before she could stop him, Bradshaw took a knife and stabbed himself in the gut. Katrina gasped and called out for Nick.

"Mr. Hawley, I need you to help that man lest he die." Katrina demanded.

"Ah come on." Nick protestd. "I don't want to help this dude. You promised you'd get Abbie!"

"And I shall as soon as I have completed my task, but if I have to stop and help this man..."

"Alright, but as soon as you're done, we get Abbie."


	6. Desire

~ Desire ~

Abbie sat at the window as Ichabod knelt at her feet. His hands tenderly held hers as he spoke of his undying devotion to her. It was everything Abbie had wanted him to say. Her heart raced with emotion as she looked longingly into his blue eyes.

Her deep brown eyes seemed to take him to another place... A place were it was just the two of them, and nothing else seemed to matter. "Abbie, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. In my life I could only dream that I would meet someone who would make me feel as if I had true purpose. Your honesty and devotion are most endearing to me. And your beauty is second to none. I should wish to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I would need nothing more in life. Please tell me you feel the same?"

"Crane, I gave up my whole life to be by your side. As long as I have you... I have no regrets." She smiled at him so genuinely that he felt as if his world were complete. He stood to his feet, and she rose to join him. The sensation of butterflies flowed wildly through their bodies as he cupped her chin, tilting her face towards him.

"Abbie, may I kiss you?" His voice so soft and strong all at once. She could only nod yes as he leaned in. Their lips met in wondrous bliss, as neither of them wanted to let go. The tender kiss soon became more as their lips locked and their tongues began to explore. Their hearts ran wild as they clung to one another. Finally they came up for air.

"Let us stay here tonight, and tomorrow we shall find a place were we can be together for always" Ichabod pronounced. He raised and eyebrow and gave her a very coy smile. "Shall I turn down the bed?"

Abbie smiled blissfully "Absolutely!"

They were both giddy and excited about what was to come next. Abbie almost laughed at the hast at which Ichabod pulled back the bed covers. And then something struck her deep inside like lightning. That sensation of good magic fighting dark magic was stronger than ever. Suddenly she was in a haze, and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Crane, did you feel that?" She asked him.

"Indeed I did. The anticipation is most exciting, Abbie" he gushed as he ran to the other side of the bed."

"Anticipation? What... What are you doing?" She asked shaking her head from being puzzled by his actions.

"I'm preparing the bed for you?" He answered unfazed.

"But I'm not tired. Crane I felt magic... Dark magic. I'm sure of it. I think we should find Katrina."  
>Abbie said, determined to find out why she was feeling so strange.<p>

"Katrina? No no... She is my past. I made a promise to you that our bond and trust is what matters now." Ichabod smiled. "Come, allow me to prove my devotion to you."

"That's cool Crane. I believe you, but something is up!"

"Indeed it is" he smirked and raised an eyebrow again.

Abbie gave him a look that expressed how confused she was by his actions. "I'm going to go see if I can figure out what's going on."

"Abbie, are you leaving me? Please don't go." Ichabod pleaded. "I need you by my side. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ok, ok...I'll be right back. Why don't you just finish up here until I'm done?" She suggested wondering what magic was causing him to be so clingy.

"Alright. I'll look for some candles." He decided, almost pouting. " I do know how you like to set a mood."

" Okay you do that. I'll let you know what I find."

He wanted to kiss her goodbye but she was out the door before he could get to her.  
>***<p> 


	7. Power

~ Power ~

Abbie made her way to the reception but as she got closer, she could feel the dark magic getting stronger. She got dizzy and suddenly wanted to turn back and find Ichabod. She needed to be with him. Then the lightning feeling rushed through her again, snapping her out of it and helping her focus on finding Katrina. Everyone around her was acting so strange from when she had left. People were hugging, kissing, and pronouncing their love and devotion. There there were people in complete and utter dismay, crying that they've lost their love and cant go on. It was confusion.

Finally she found Katrina holding a medallion of some sort and chanting. She also saw Nick on the ground applying pressure to Mr. Bradshaw's wound.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Abbie!" Nick exclaimed and started to get up.

"Mr. Hawley, you promised to help me and I promised that Abbie would come, now she's here." Katrina said in a deep exhausted breathy voice "I need you to be patient for just a little longer and keep pressure on his wound."

"You wanna explain what's going on?" Abbie insisted.

"Mr. Hawley has found the Seal of Solomon. It is joined together and casting a curse upon the people who are near it. They have forsaken all of their responsibilities and cares in search of there hurts affections." Katrina sighed and looked as if she might faint. " I had to cast a protection spell upon myself to resist the magic. But I do not have the strength within me to break the bond of the Seal."

"Well feel free to channel some iTunes's power, because this is madness." Abbie offered Katrina her hand. They held on to the seal as Katrina chanted. Abbie felt the dark and light magic surging through her and finally the seal separated.

People began to come out of the spell, unaware of what they had done, or why they were with certain people.  
>"Hey, I need some help over here." Nick called out when he realized Mr. Bradshaw was bleeding.<br>"What, has happened to me? Ahh! Why am I bleeding?" Bradshaw cried out in pain.  
>"I'm a doctor." one of the patrons called out.<br>Abbie Katrina and Nick moved to the lobby where it was quiet and away from the commotion. Most of the party goers were leaving.

A minute later Ichabod showed up looking rather confused and carrying candles. As soon as Katrina saw him she called out to him.

"Ichabod, where have you been" she whispered breathlessly. " I was looking for you ."

" I went to find miss Mills while you were dancing and I asked her to come join the party. The next thing I know I was carrying these candles" Ichabod recalled.

"So you were with Abbie?" She sighed.

"Only for a minute." Abbie quickly interjected. "After he asked me to come back down, he started acting weird. He wanted to find candles. So I left him there and went looking for you."

"What happened?" Ichabod asked.

"Hawley's artifact hunt was for the Seal of Solomon. I guess he bonded the seal and activated a curse."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow "Ah legend has it the Seal was given to Solomon by a witch that he married. He then took on many wives and was distracted from the calling God put on his life. Thus turning from his life's purpose and indulging in his hearts desire. The love of women."

"It would seem that when the object of ones affections can't be found or the affections are not mutual, the person just goes into a state of depression." Abbie added.

"Which is why poor Mr. Bradshaw tried to kill himself. Because I rejected his love for me." Katrina whispered, in a way that Abbie almost thought she was bragging.

" Well, at least that's over." Abbie said, more than ready to end the party.

"Hey, how were you not effected?" Hawley asked.

"Don't know." Abbie shrugged.

The thought of Abbie having magic with in her made Katrina slightly jealous. She saw sorcery as her personal place with Ichabod against Moloch. She was the powerful witch, but she could sense great power in Abbie. "Perhaps it's because what you love most is helping others and fighting evil." Katrina said breathlessly. "You have no need of romance."

Abbie rolled her eyes, "Not exactly. Maybe because I'm not in love with anyone right now." Abbie figured. Just because her Witness commitment took priority, didn't mean deep down she didn't want to be in love. She just didn't know how she could be in love with someone with out it getting in the way of her Duties to save mankind. "

Katrina began to get a little dizzy and reached for Ichabod. He quickly hurried to her side and put one arm around her waist. " I fear tonight's events have been too much for me dear Ichabod."

"I shall take you back to the cabin at once." Ichabod assured her. " you must rest. Good night Lieutenant. Mr. Hawley, I trust Miss Mills will be escorted home safely."

"Ok, Crane, I'll stop by in the morning with some ideas on... Never mind." Abbie watch as Ichabod continued on with Katrina and didn't look back.

"Come on Mills. I'll take you home." Hawley's said with a half smile. "If you want we can stop by a bar on the way. I could use a cold one about now."  
>Abbie shook her head. He must be crazy if he thought she was having late night drinks with him. "I have a lot of work to do in the morning, so I'm gonna pass."<br>"Suit yourself, Mills"


	8. Familiar

~ Familiar ~

Once back at the cabin, Katrina laid in bed. Ichabod brought her a basin so she could wash her face and clean her teeth. He tried to introduce her to the shower and toothbrush, but she insisted on bathing the old way.

"How are you feeling my love?" He asked as she pulled the covers over herself.

"I am quite exhausted," she sighed. "Perhaps you were right, and we should have stayed in. I'll be better after resting with you next to me."

"Of course." Ichabod quickly showered. He couldn't help but notice the taste of cherry, on his lips. He had indulged a several sweet treats, but not that tasted like this. He realized he must have had something while he was under the spell from the seal. It was difficult having an eidetic memory, and suddenly not remembering something.

When he returned he found Katrina fast asleep. He thought she looked like an angel. He crawled into bed and was greater by the familiar sent of soap and a light musk, that reminded him of home. Katrina did smell familiar, though he had not realized how much he enjoyed the freshness of the 21st century and its people. Abbie always smelled so lovely and fresh, he thought.

It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep. Soon images from the Cotilion filled his resting mind. Katrina looking lovely as ever dancing. Then Abbie as he had never seen her before. She was so stunning. His dream seemed to fixate on images of her. He was drawing close to her. He was reminded then of the taste of cherry... The taste of her lips. A taste so sweet he could not get enough. He wanted her.

Then he heard a voice calling to him "Ichabod". He slowly woke up and realized it was Katrina. He had pressed against her and woken her from her sleep.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked.

"Indeed you did," she answered softly. "It seems you are in quite a mood tonight. But I am still recovering my love."

"I was asleep." He apologized. " I had not meant to..."

"It's all right Ichabod. Once I am recovered I will be all yours," she assured him, and went back to sleep.

As Ichabod laid there, he was stunned by how his mind and body had betrayed him. How could he have such a dream about his dear lieutenant. Or was it a dream. That taste. Could it have been her lips. It seemed so real. The sent of her perfume, the touch of her skin... Had she been what he truly wanted.

He was now over come with guilt. He was a faithful and dutiful husband. And he had the utmost respect for Abbie. He promised himself that he would show complete devotion to Katrina. Whatever thoughts he had of Abbie, he would push them aside.


End file.
